An Unexpected Surprise
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: After a party at Blowhole's, Clemson wakes up in his habitat without remembering at thing. But the villainous lemur soon starts feeling ill and realizes something that causes him to be in full panic and secretive. What is it? Well to know you have to read...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 24 hour sickness

Clemson didn't remember what happen or what he did. All he remembered was that they, the Hobokeners, had a wild party at Blowhole's lair. They were talking, partying, and were drinking. The last thing he remembered was having a drinking contest against Ocean. He groaned as he rubbed his head. He stood up and went over to get a drink of water. Without warning he leaned over and threw up. He coughed and wiped the vomit off his mouth.

"Urg… no more drinking games for me…" he moaned.

He cleaned the vomit and went over to the shadiest part of his habitat. He lay in his hammock, almost falling asleep.

"Clemson!" a voice called.

The said lemur jerked up, causing the hammock to spin around and toss him on the ground, having him land on his face.

"There you are Clemy! I was looking for! Uh…oh…you alright?" Hans, the puffin asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just not feeling so good… I think I drank too much…" Clemson groaned.

Hans helped him up and sat him on the hammock.

"Then you just rest. If you need anything, call, okay?"

Clemson nodded. He clutched his stomach and rolled onto his side. He curled into a fetal position. Hans pulled a blanket over him. Clemson didn't know why he felt so horrible. Normally when he drank he didn't get this sick before. He lay there, curling into the blanket. He vowed never to drink that much again. Hans went back to his habitat and grabbed a trash can.

"What are you doing?" A female voice demanded.

Hans spun around to see his sister, Ocean.

"I was getting a trash can for Clemson. He's sick."

"Okay, and while you're at it, remind him that I smoked him in the drinking contest."

"Okay." Hans replied as he climbed out.

Some point in the late afternoon, Clemson felt much better. He got out of the hammock and went over to the fruit that the zoo keeper sat out. He sat in front of the pile and started eating. During the next thirty minutes, he had scarfed down over half the pile. He didn't know why he was so hungry, but figured it was because he hasn't eaten all day.

"Oh Clemy! I brought you some soup!" Hans called as he climbed in.

He stopped when he saw Clemson out of the hammock.

"Clemson! You're all better!"

Clemson nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I had too much beer and needed to empty out my system."

"Glad to hear it! I guess I should take this soup back…"

"No, leave it, I haven't anything today and I'm starving." Clemson told him, taking the soup.

"If you insist my little red cherry-blossom,"

"Hans I told you, I don't like being called that."

"But I do, so you are just going to have to get used to it."

Clemson rolled his eyes. He ate the soup, almost draining it in under a minute.

"Dang Clemy, you must really be hungry. I'll let you rest up and see you tomorrow. And I want to make sure that I see your beautiful face in the morning. It was terrible not to kiss you at all today."

"Why? What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"I have to clean the lair. So I will see you tomorrow."

"Later," Clemson replied, as Hans walked off. "Uh Hans?"

The said puffin stopped and turned to look at him.

"Ja?"

"Can I borrow your laptop? I need to look something up."

"Oh ja, I'll be back."

Clemson sat there, waiting for Hans to come back. His hand had gravitated to his stomach. He scratched it. Something wasn't right and he knew it, but he had to check what his symptoms were. He grabbed a hold of an apple, staring at it.

He let out a light gasp and clutched his stomach. He stood up and went back to his cave. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He grabbed a hold of the trash can and vomited into it. Hans had come back and sat the laptop next to him. He pat Clemson's back and left. Clemson looked at the laptop and started doing his research. He went onto a website that could diagnose your illness.

_Do you have itchy red eyes?_

No, Clemson typed.

_Are you scratching any form of your body?_

No.

_Are you vomiting? _

Yes.

_Are you eating less?_

No.

_Are you eating more than you normally do?_

Yes.

_Do you have a rash or any form of a rash?_

No.

_Do you have mood swings?_

Clemson hesitated. He didn't recall any sudden outburst of happiness, sadness or anger. He did get a little loopy to upset when Hans was gone. He clicked yes.

After a few more questions Clemson submitted his answers. He gulped as he watched the buffering sign load as we waited for his answer. He didn't know what to expect and was nervous. He bit on his fingers as it loaded. It seemed to take forever as it loaded. Suddenly the screen dissolved to a pink with blue and yellow balloons and a few words that caused Clemson to faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Surprise

Clemson woke up a few hours. He hoped the diagnosis was wrong. He was hoping. He looked at the screen and his face fell. It was true. He couldn't believe and he didn't think it was possible, but it was clear as day. Across the screen were the words:

**Congratulations! You are Pregnant! **

Clemson didn't know what to do. Males couldn't get pregnant. It was illogical. But seeing those words… Clemson needed to remember what happened that night at the party. Was he experimented on without knowing? Did he drink something that caused him to be this way? He erased the memory and shut the computer down. He placed the laptop in a safe place and left the zoo. He made his way to Blowhole's lair and entered the lair and went straight to security cameras.

"Man Doc was out of it today." He heard a lobster told another.

"I know. It must've been one of those days."

Clemson watched as they left and went straight to the cameras. He jumped up to one and started bringing up the video from the party. He went back to when he and Ocean were at the drinking contest. He and Ocean were jugging down the beers. He saw how he lost.

"So Hans wasn't kidding when I lost…"

He fast forward and saw he had ended up in the kitchen. A strange cup was sitting on the table. He saw his video self-grab it and drink it. Clemson paused the video. He zoomed in and focused. His mouth dropped open when he saw the label. He couldn't believe it!

He shut the video off and left.

He couldn't believe how this happened. But he finally got something.

Drinking+ Strange liquid+ having sex with Hans= him getting pregnant.

He couldn't believe how it happened. He went back to the Hoboken zoo.

"Oh… How could I've been so stupid?" he groaned.

He went back to his habitat and curled up. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to the other Hobokeners, let alone his parents. He shuddered at the thought.

"No, don't even think about that. I'll just go to bed and hope this nightmare will be over."

He grabbed the blanket that was in his habitat and pulled it over him. He returned the laptop to Hans' habitat and went back to his habitat. He didn't know how he was going to explain it to Hans or the others…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Hidden Secret

It had been two weeks since Clemson found out about his pregnancy. He was back on Hans' laptop, contacting his parents. He didn't know anyone who to turn to, and he didn't know how he was going to tell them. But he had a good guess on how he would. The screen turned to his mother's face.

"Clemson! Sweetie how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine… feeling a little sick… but I need to talk to you about something."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well… uh… just hypothetically speaking, what if you figured out that you were pregnant and you were a male and you were afraid to speak to anyone about it. What would you do?" He asked.

"When did you think about this?"

"I was reading a thing about sea horses and I thought what would happen if a male mammal or male bird was…" He lied.

"Oh well, I would probably try to talk to my partner about it and find someone who could give me tips on how to take care of the baby during pregnancy, maybe ask a female. Anything else?"

"Um… no, that was it, but… what if you were afraid to tell anyone, even your parents?"

"Well, I guess I would have to find some way to break it to them, without causing them to freak out."

"Thanks mom, that was really helpful. How's dad doing?"

"Still getting used to the fact that you're dating a male puffin, but he'll get over."

"Okay, thanks mom. I should let you go. I hate to keep you busy."

"Not at all," Lacy waved off. "If you ever need us, we're just a call away. Bye and have fun sweetie."

"Bye mom."

Clemson signed off and rubbed his paws through the fur on his head. He was so scared and he had no idea on what to do. He put his hand on his stomach, looking at it. He couldn't imagine that a living thing was growing inside him. It felt creepy.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't tell… they'll freak… but if I don't… Urg… why does this have to be so difficult?" He groaned.

He stood up and left his habitat. His mom was a little help but he needed someone else. He went over to Lulu's and jumped in. He saw the female chimp eating a banana while reading a magazine.

"Um… Lulu?" Clemson asked, leaning his head to the side.

She jerked up and looked at Clemson.

"Clemson? What the devil are you doing here?"

"I needed to ask you a question," he told her.

"Go ahead." She encouraged.

"Well uh… what if you found out that you were pregnant and you were afraid to tell your boyfriend and your friends, what do you do?"

"My word, that's a tough question. Why made you think of that?"

"My uh… shows. Yea! It was when Shelia discovered she was pregnant during a one night stand with her boyfriend when they were drinking at a party and when she discovered she was, she didn't know how to handle it, and I wanted to know what you would do." Clemson lied.

"Hmm… I would write a letter and drop hints to the others, including my boyfriend."

"Thanks Lulu. Sorry for wasting your time." Clemson replied, leaving.

He clutched his stomach, even more worried than what he did when he talked to his mom. He sighed as he lay in his hammock. He felt horrible, but he couldn't tell anyone yet, not yet, they'll get suspicious and he needed to keep that away.

"Clemy!" He heard Hans called.

The said lemur looked up and saw his puffin Boyfriend coming toward him. He got out of the hammock and went up to him. The puffin villain was carrying a batch of brownies.

"Yes Hans?"

"Try these." Hans replied, shoving a brownie in Clemson's mouth.

Clemson gagged, took the brownie out and stared to eat it. He nodded in approval. He swallowed and smiled.

"Those are fantastic!" Clemson replied.

"Glad you like them! They're for you!"

"For me?" Clemson asked. "Why?"

"Well you seemed bummed out so I decided to make you some brownies. Is there something that you need to tell me? I'm sure I can help you out, ja?"

"Sorry Hans… It's my uh… parents…"

"Oh… your dad still upset?"

"Uh… yea. It's terrible…" Clemson replied.

"Don't worry buddy. It'll be fine. I'll be right next to the whole time. Your dad just needs to learn how to accept us. Because nothing can break us apart." Hans told him, pulling him close and kissing him.

"Yea… nothing…" Clemson gulped as he guided his hand to his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Visit to the Penguins

Clemson didn't know what to do. He was so scared, and even more scared about the bundle in his stomach and didn't know how he was going to break this. He went over to his hammock, grabbed a paper and wrote a note and left. He didn't explain much, but just said that he was going to the Central Park Zoo.

He left, traveling to the zoo. He packed a lot of food. He started to eat a mango as he left. He went by the usual way that the Hobokeners used when they were going to do their revenge. He finished the mango when he was half way there. He went over to pack and pulled out some grapes. He gulped as he saw the zoo.

"Hey I know you."

Clemson looked up to see Fred the squirrel.

"At least I think I do… what's your name?"

"Um… Carla…" Clemson said in a high feminine voice.

"Whatcha doing here Carla?"

"No reason…" He lied. "I should get going… bye…"

He scurried off. Fred stood there. He didn't know why that girl was there, but he didn't seem bothered by it. He watched as "Carla" went inside the zoo. Clemson snuck his way in, making sure not to be seen. He made his way the penguin habitat and knocked on the fish bowl. The penguins popped out.

"Clemson!" Skipper exclaimed.

Rico regurgitated a flame thrower and aimed it at him.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Clemson begged, cowering.

"Why shouldn't we?" Skipper asked.

"I need your help! And I'm afraid on how to break it to the others!" Clemson replied his head covered with one arm and the other on his stomach.

"Maybe we should help him. He doesn't seem to be up to any trouble yet Skippah." Private suggested.

"What do you want from us?" Kowalski asked.

"I can't tell you till you let me in. I don't want anyone else to know, and it's kinda… well bizarre… Okay?" Clemson replied.

"Fine." Skipper replied.

Clemson climbed in. He went over to the nearest chair and sat in it. He had arms around his stomach. Skipper was glaring at him. He didn't trust the red lemur. Why would Clemson come over to them for help? He hoped it wasn't a trap.

"So why did you come here?" Private asked.

"Promise not to freak out?" Clemson asked.

"We can try not to." Kowalski offered.

Clemson took several breaths, bracing himself. The four penguins watched, waiting for what Clemson had come to tell them.

"I'm pregnant."

Skipper spit his coffee out, Rico's beak dropped open, and Kowalski started babbling. Only Private seemed to be the only that was happy for him.

"Congratulations!"

"How did this happen?" Kowalski asked.

"There was a party at Blowhole's. I got drunk, drank some strange liquid, and got pregnant by… Hans…" Clemson squeaked.

Skipper spit out his coffee once again.

"You got pregnant by Hans?"

The red lemur nodded. Rico pointed at him and laughed. Clemson hanged his head, moving his foot gently around. He could only imagine how everyone in Hoboken was going to do, and he wasn't looking forward to it, either. Private took his hand, patting it.

"Don't worry Clemson, what can we do to help?"

"Is there any chance that Kowalski could keep track on my pregnancy? I-I'm really nervous a-a-and I have no idea on how I'm going to break this to the others. And can we keep this between us for now? I don't want anyone to know about it yet."

Rico laughed.

"Let's get you into my lab and see how well it's going." Kowalski told him, dragging the red lemur into his lab.

Kowalski sat Clemson on the table, pulling out a machine.

"That thing isn't going to explode on us, right?" Clemson asked.

"Don't worry, this baby won't explode. I'm 78 percent positive."

"You mean I got 32 percent that it will explode?" He squawked.

"Don't worry." Kowalski comforted. "It won't explode. Now how far along are you?"

"Almost three weeks."

"Good. Now relax and I'll just turn this up a little bit and…" Kowalski started.

The machine started to spark, causing Clemson to back up. Private lifted a flipper up.

"Uh Kowalski I don't think…"

"Don't worry Private; it's all under con-TROAALLL!" Kowalski exclaimed as the machine shocked him.

Clemson paled. He placed a paw on his stomach. To think that, that machine would've been connected to him and he was going to a cooked lemur and his baby would be fried. He grabbed the nearest flipper and squeezed. Skipper pulled his flipper away. There was no way that he was going to be someone for was evil.

"M-maybe I should come back when I-I wouldn't be b-barbequed…" Clemson began as he started to climb down.

"Wait," Kowalski stopped him.

"Why? I'm not going to risk my life or the unborn puffin/lemur baby inside me for you to kill!" Clemson exclaimed.

"He has a point Kowalski." Skipper pointed out.

"Fine, I'll send someone over to tell you when the machine is ready…"

"And safe to use?" Clemson added.

"Yes." Kowalski replied, slightly irritated.

Clemson nodded and started heading out. He climbed out, only to come face to face with Julian. He was taken back, as well as the king lemur. Julian screamed and ran back to his habitat, calling for Maurice. Clemson climbed out and started walking out of the zoo.

"Smelly Penguins! Clemyson is back! He's going to be stealing my crown!"

Clemson rolled his eyes as he walked out.

"Hi Carla!" Fred waved.

Clemson's face fell. He smiled and waved and ran off. He went back to Hoboken, hoping that he didn't cause anyone to suspect that he was there to see the penguins for anything suspicious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Suspicions

Hans didn't know why Clemson was acting so weird and eating so much. He went over to Clemson habitat. He was sitting next the Hammock, waiting for the red lemur to get back. He wanted to know what was going on. He saw his lover coming back, looking nervous. He looked around and saw that no one was around. He let out a sigh of relief and started heading back to his habitat. Clemson jumped in, not seeing Hans. He jumped down and headed back to his cave.

"Good to see you're back, Clemson." Hans replied, twirling a kiwi in his wings.

Clemson stopped and turned to see Hans, leaning against the tree in his habitat. He gulped as he looked at the puffin coming towards him. He didn't look happy, and that was one of the few things that Clemson didn't like.

"Where were you? I thought we had an agreement to discuss when we're going to revenge against the penguins, or did you forget?"

"I didn't, I went to uh… Blowhole's place. To see Cartoongirl."

"She's in Belgium, did you forget?" Hans asked.

"Oh…" Clemson gulped.

"Now where you were really?"

"Okay, I went see Crystal. I wanted to ask her questions on how to spice up our relationship. I think things got a little dull, and you know how I hate to be in a rut." Clemson lied.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Your ears twitch when you're lying." Hans replied.

Clemson covered his ears. He didn't think Hans could figure out how he was lying. His tail drooped and he looked down. Hans grabbed his paw and pulled it down.

"Now what were you really doing?" Hans demanded.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand. Trust me Hans. I just need a little more time. Please don't ask me about this again. I'm really self-cautious right now, I'm worried on what everyone is going to think and I don't think I can handle the stress level right now. And Hans, I know we're couple but I can't tell you, you would freak, so please respect my decision, please?" He begged.

"Okay." Hans sighed, "But when you're ready, I want to know everything, and no more lying after that got it?"

Clemson nodded.

"I promise. Now, I'm hungry for some strawberries and I'm going to get some." He replied and went over to his pile of fruit.

"Clemson, are you feeling okay? You've been eating more than you usually do, is something wrong?"

"No, just really hungry. Hmm, those berries look good too." Clemson replied with a mouthful of strawberries.

"Okay, but call me when you can, I'll be over at my habitat, are you sure you're okay? You're getting a little chubby…"

"Are you calling me fat?" Clemson demanded.

"Nien! I was just…"

"I am not fat!" he huffed. "I'm just getting putting on a few more pounds and there's nothing wrong with that!"

"I didn't say there was, I was just…"

"You just thought I was getting fat! How could you think that way?" Clemson asked, as tears started coming down his face.

"Clemy, I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Of course not! You never mean it!" He sobbed.

"Clemson, shh, it's okay. I didn't mean to upset you," Hans replied, pulling the upset lemur into a hug.

"You don't care about me!"

"Yes I do, yes I do, calm down." Hans soothed.

Clemson shook his head. He buried his head in his hands, his tail wrapping around him. Hans pulled him closer and started rocking him. The puffin didn't know what trigged Clemson to act this way, but decided not to push it farther.

"Okay, calm down, calm down."

Savio peered over the wall. He looked at the two suspiciously. It had been a while since they've come to bug him and he wanted to know why. He saw Clemson bawling his eyes out like an overly emotional girl, but then again it was odd even for him. He slithered down and sat next in front of them, watching them.

Hans looked up, giving a sheepish smile.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"Uh… hormones?" He tried.

"What hormones cause him to cry?"

"I don't know, let's just leave it. He's emotional, and he doesn't need to be upset any more than he already is."

"Fine, but I'll want answers." Savio replied, leaving.

Clemson cried harder. Hans pulled him closer. He only hoped that he could figure out what was causing Clemson to act this way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Meeting

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it!" Hans exclaimed as he paced around in the gift shop.

He, Ocean, Savio, Rhonda and Lulu were there, discussing about Clemson. They've all noticed Clemson's change in eating and his emotional state. Hans seemed more concerned than the rest, but then again he was Clemson's boyfriend so it wasn't surprising.

"Calm down Hans, I'm sure it's just some sort of diet he's on. Maybe he's feeling that he's too thin and want to make it up and he's have trouble expressing his feelings," Lulu suggested.

"But Clemy is never liked this, okay I admit he's a little emotional. But he's never been THIS emotional before. What can I do?" Hans asked.

"How about we spy on him? See where he's been doing and why he's been eating so much." Rhonda suggested.

"I don't know, I promised him that I wouldn't get too involved with what he's going through. I want to keep that promise, but I can't let him go through what he's doing alone. Gah! Why do relationships have to be so hard?" Hans asked.

"Not everyone can be like ours," Savio replied, pulling Ocean close.

"Savio," She purred, pulling his head close.

"Can you two save the making out for later? We have to focus on Clemy! What are we going to do?" Hans demanded.

"We can just watch him from afar. That way we don't get too involved, but we'll be able to watch him. How's that?" Ocean asked.

"It's perfect!" Hans exclaimed. "So when do we start?"

"What's perfect?" Clemson asked, as he walked in.

"Uh… I was telling how it was perfect to talk to your parents. It's a big step in our relationship." Hans replied, putting his wings on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Oh. Well okay then, I just wanted to say that I won't be able to spar for the next couple of months, I pulled a ligament and it really hurts."

He winced to prove it. Hans saw his ear twitch and knew that he was lying. It hurt to know that Clemson didn't trust him with whatever he was hiding. Clemson kissed Hans and limped outside, leaving them alone. Ocean came up to his side.

"He was lying, wasn't he?" she asked.

"Yes. What can I do? This isn't like him. I just wish he would tell me. I feel like he doesn't trust me, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well we'll just have to find out what he's hiding. And I know one way that we can do that, we'll just start spying on him now." Rhonda replied.

"Are you sure we should do this? You know he's been very emotional lately and we don't want to repeat what happened last week, now do we?" Lulu asked.

Everyone shook their head. Clemson went totally insane over what type of leaves were the softest. Even Hans couldn't calm him down. Savio had to restrain him from going to kill anyone that dare got near him, and he couldn't blame them. Ocean had used a pressure point on him and knocked him out. So it was hard for the puffin to see his boyfriend like that.

They shuddered at the memory.

"Okay, we'll start now and why don't we do shifts. Not it for the night shift!" Hans exclaimed.

"Not it!" Ocean called.

"Not it!" Lulu and Rhonda exclaimed.

"Shoot…" Savio hissed. "Fine, I'll stay for the night shift. But if I'm grouchy and ready to bite heads off, it's your fault."

"Do a bro a solid." Hans begged.

"The only solid thing will be you in my stomach, being dissolved by my stomach acids." He hissed.

Hans chuckled and ran out. Savio rolled his eyes and slithered out. The meeting had ended.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Spying on Clemson

For the next several months, the Hobokeners had kept their eyes on Clemson. They took notes, observing him from a far. They've noticed that he was exercising, eating and drinking and make more excuses from other stuff.

"I don't get it, he exercises, but he doesn't lose the weight. He's already has a pot belly look and he's started to look like Skipper! Except for feathers and the flat head, of course… but still!" Ocean exclaimed as they were hiding in a bush.

"He's supposed to have a high metabolism," Hans added, looking at his boyfriend in worried.

"He's up to something, but we won't know until he leaves the zoo, do something strange or say something that will give us a clue." Savio answered.

Suddenly a pigeon landed in Clemson's habitat, handing the lemur an envelope.

"For Clemson the lemur of the Hoboken Zoo." The pigeon stated.

"That's me!" The red lemur exclaimed.

He ripped open the envelope and read what was on it. A grin formed on his face. Suddenly the pigeon burst out laughing. Clemson frowned, looking at the laughing messenger pigeon.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, putting the paper back into the envelope.

"Nothing, but I was wondering something,"

"What?"

"When's the baby due bro?" the pigeon asked, patting Clemson's stomach and laughed.

Clemson took a hold of some fruit and chucked it at him.

"Ow! Ow! Hey! Knock it off! Ow! Ow! That hurt! Ow! Crazy lemur!" the pigeon squawked as he got hit and dodged the fruit.

"Out! Out! Get out of my habitat!" Clemson snapped.

"Ow! Dude it was just a joke!" the pigeon exclaimed, flying off.

"And don't come back!" Clemson exclaimed.

He gave a curt nod and went inside his cave. The five Hobokeners that were watching, jaws dropped. They had never seen Clemson like that before. But then again, Clemson had never been that large before. Clemson had settled into a small bean bag chair that he stole and read the letter.

"Do you think that's a letter?" Hans asked.

"No duh Captain Obvious, what else could it be? A blank check? Don't be so stupid." Rhonda replied.

"Don't call me stupid, blubber belly!" Hans shot.

"Both of you shut up before I eat you! Clemson will hear us!" Savio hissed.

The two bickering animals cowered as Savio turned his attention back to the lemur. He noticed that Clemson had placed his paw on his stomach stroking it. Clemson had been doing that for a good couple of months. The boa wanted to know why.

_Why does he keep doing that?_ He thought.

Clemson sat the letter down and stood up. He climbed onto the tree and scurried from one branch to another with no effort.

"I still can't believe he doesn't use too much energy when he's doing that. He's like lightning fast." Hans muttered in awe.

They watched Clemson do that for a good hour or so when he stopped. He looked exhausted, sweating and he was panting as well. He moved down his hammock and went to sleep.

"Can we finally get something to eat? We've been watching him all morning, not that I mind because he's glowing, but a dude's gotta eat!" Hans complained.

"Fine, he's asleep anyways so now would be a good time." Savio answered.

They left to get some food. Clemson rolled onto his side, his eyes shut tighter. He whimpered as his tail curled tighter around him. He jerked up, screaming slightly, looking around.

"Oh that was a terrible nightmare."

He gulped and looked at his stomach. He immediately ran out of the zoo.

Hans arrived back at Clemson's habitat. He felt bad for spying on him, and wanted to talk more about their relationship and what was going on. He started calling his name.

"Clemy! Clemy-kitty! Oh Clemy-kitty! Where are you?" He called. "Clemy?"

He looked for the read lemur, looking in all of Clemson's favorite places.

"Clemson? Clemson? Dude where are you?"

Hans started to get worried and looked around the zoo. He looked in everyone's habitat, calling for the 'overweight' lemur. He jumped down onto Savio's head, opened the boa's mouth and stuck his head in.

"Clemson? Clemson are you in there?" Hans called, his voice echoing through Savio's body. He shut the boa's mouth and jumped down.

Savio just looked at Hans. He stuck his tong out, slightly disgusted. When was the last time that puffin took a shower?

"Hans what are you doing?" Savio asked, of course he really didn't care.

"It's Clemson! He's gone! Gone I tell you! Gone! I can't find him!"

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?"

"Ja! I can't find him! He must've left the zoo!"

"Fine, we'll go look for him, just don't lose your head. You've already lost your boyfriend." Savio told him, slithering off.

"That's not funny!"

Savio didn't answer him. He went to get Ocean, Lulu and Rhonda. There was no telling what Clemson would do…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Central Park Surprise

Clemson gulped as he arrived in Central Park. He had a feeling that he was being watched and it was creeping him out. Clemson started heading in when a voice interrupting.

"Oh hey it's you."

Clemson looked up to see Fred.

"Uh… hi?"

"It's Carla right?" Fred asked.

"Uh… yes!"

"Boy, you've gotten large…"

Clemson blushed. He started backing up towards the zoo.

"Look I would like to stay and chat, but I got to meet some friends of mine…" He replied in his feminine voice. "Bye…"

He took off running, well the best he could and snuck into the zoo. He pressed himself against nearest wall, looking around to make sure that no one saw him. He let out a sigh of relief and made his way to the penguin habitat. He opened the bowl entrance and climbed in. He saw Skipper reading his newspaper, Rico and Private was watching the TV and Kowalski, he figured, were in his lab.

"Um hello?" he asked, looking at the penguins.

They looked up, now noticing him. Private jumped up, smiling, and grabbed his paw.

"We've been expecting you! Kowalski has been waiting for you!"

"He has?" Clemson asked as Private dragged him into Kowalski's lab.

Kowalski turned around to see them, coming in as his lab door opened. Kowalski smiled as the pregnant lemur, causing Clemson to back up in worry. Private pulled him to the table, being as careful to not cause Clemson to fall over. Clemson gasped in pain as the child inside him, kicked him.

"Don't worry Clemson. K'walski made sure that this procedure would be safe,"

"I hope you're right, because I don't know how much I can take," Clemson gulped.

"There will be no need for you to fear a thing. For your visit I had personally made my lab table as cozy as possible for you when we check on the baby." Kowalski told him.

The lab table had several pillows and a few covey blankets lying on top of it. Clemson marveled on how soft the blanket and pillows were. Kowalski pulled out a jar of petroleum jelly.

"Now all we need to is spread this jelly on and…"

"'elly?" Rico asked as he poked his head in. "Yum!"

"Not that kind of jelly Rico. This is petroleum jelly. I rub this on Clemson's stomach and use this baby," He pulled out a machine, "To check on the baby in Clemson's stomach."

"Oh…" Rico replied. "No yum."

Kowalski took a flipper full of jelly and spread it on the red lemur's stomach. Clemson shot up the moment the cold jelly touched him.

"Don't worry, it's cold now, but soon you won't be caring about that." Kowalski replied.

Clemson relaxed as Kowalski started using the machine to check on the baby. He felt so warm and he was getting tired. Suddenly the nightmare flashed in his mind, keeping him up.

"You should be fine. In a month's time the baby will be ready to come." Kowalski stated, "You are in top health and fitness so you shouldn't have any problems when you're giving birth."

"So that's a good thing?" He asked, unsure.

"Oh absolutely, it takes a lot of energy to give birth."

"So I guess I should be heading back to Hoboken." Clemson replied.

He groaned as he sat up.

"Maybe you should stay here and rest?" Private offered.

"I don't think… Skipper… would… like that…" Clemson panted.

"You traveled a long way and being pregnant doesn't help." Private told him.

"Hans will be worried, he must be wondering where I am."

"I insist! You are not made for traveling such a long way in your state!" Private persisted.

"Private I don't think Skipper would approve of this." Kowalski objected.

"I wouldn't approve of what, Kowalski?" Skipper asked, coming in.

"Can Clemson stay? Just till he's fit to travel back to Hoboken, please?" Private asked.

The young penguin batted his eyes at his leader.

"No. Villains are not welcomed here." Skipper replied firmly.

"It's fine… really…" Clemson panted. "I can make it…"

"Skipper, we can't really make him walk all the way back. He's pregnant." Private replied.

"He's tired enough from walking all this way. He can't walk from here and back. It could damage the baby and himself. And he's more vulnerable in this state…" Kowalski stated.

"Alright!" Skipper interrupted. "He can stay, but I'm keeping my eye on you."

Clemson nodded.

"Oh penguins! I am to be needing your smashy thingy." Julian replied, jumping it. He walked into the lab and say Clemson. "Ah! It's Crimson! Maurice! Mort! Protect your king!"

The gray furred lemur ran off. The penguins slide up the ladder. Clemson climbed after them. He swayed a little when he stood up. He staggered back, leaning against Kowalski. Kowalski stood him up.

"Clemson? Are you sure that you should be up here? You need to rest."

"I'll be fine…" Clemson waved off.

All the animals had appeared at the penguin habitat. They were all talking, yelling and glaring at Clemson. Clemson had sat down on the iceberg, a hand on his forehead. He groaned slightly, moving his hand down to his stomach.

"What's he doing here?" Badda asked.

"Shouldn't he be in Hoboken?" Marlene asked.

"Calm down everyone. Clemson isn't here to take Ringtail's crown. He's actually here to see Kowalski."

"Kowalski? What for?" Darla asked.

"He's not feeling well." Private replied.

"Get rid of him! He's going to take my crown! Maurice! Send him away!" Julian declared.

"I don't feel so good…" Clemson groaned.

Rico regurgitated a trash can and placed it in front of him. Clemson grabbed it and vomited into it. He coughed and handed it back to Rico. The Mohawk penguin took the bag out of it and threw it into a different trash can. Clemson sniffed as he lied on the ground.

"I say he is to be faking his sickness! Into the crate!" Julian yelled.

Bing picked up Clemson by the tail. The red lemur groaned.

"No don't!" A voice called.

Everyone turned around to see the Hobokeners.

"Put the lemur down!" Hans told them.

Julian grabbed Clemson and pushed him into a crate. He slammed the lid and put the nails in. Hans shoved Julian away.

"Clemy? Are you okay? Speak to me?"

"Hans?" Clemson asked.

"Clemy! Are you okay?"

"Yes, but Hans I need to tell you something… I'm…"

Clemson didn't get to finish his sentence, because the truck took off, knocking Hans off and causing the door to shut.

"No!" Hans exclaimed. "You're what?"

He looked at Skipper and grabbed him by his chest feathers.

"What did you do to my boyfriend?" He growled.

"I did nothing puffin! It was all Ringtail's fault!"

"What was Clemson going to say?" Lulu asked.

"Well uh… he's…" Kowalski began.

"He's what?" Hans demanded, shaking him.

"He's pregnant… and you're the father Hans…" Kowalski replied.

Everyone gasped, while Hans was the only one who fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Deserted with an Eagle

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Clemson winces as he was tossed around in the crate. His hand was covering his stomach, protecting the unborn baby.

Clemson didn't know how this could happen. Suddenly he felt a jerk, a sound like the back of the van was opening and the screeching of tires. He felt the crate fall out and tumbled down. He winced and cried out in pain as he was bounced around. The crate landed with a thud, breaking. The red lemur fell out, landing on his face. He stood up, looking at his stomach.

"Aw man… what am I supposed to do? I'm pregnant, I'm alone in some forest and I'm probably miles away from home…" He looked at his stomach. "Looks like it's just you and me, little unborn child inside me."

He started walking, hoping to find some sort of city or road.

"Okay… let's see…" He muttered.

He stopped. He looked at his stomach.

"You know, I've been so worried about how to tell Hans, I haven't thought to name you… hmm… I know Hans likes Jackson for a boy name and if you're a girl… I'll call you Blossom. Hans likes to call me Cherry-Blossom, so I guess that sorta like the name, but I'm not really crazy about it like your dad is."

He stopped. Was he actually talking to the living thing that was inside him? He confirmed that he was, but he might as well get used to it.

"So Jackson, or Blossom, our first thing is to find a water source, if I recall what my friend's mom said, to find civilization, find a river and follow it."

He started walking, much to his discomfort, but started looking for a river. Suddenly he heard a screech and looked up. An eagle was coming straight towards him! He started running, climbing trees in hope to lose the large bird. He tripped and landed on the ground. The Eagle's talons landed in the ground next to him.

"Hello snack." The bird said in a smooth voice.

"No please! Don't eat me! I'm pregnant!"

"You sound like a male."

"I have a lot of testosterone." He replied.

"Hmm, okay miss. I won't eat you. Now where are you from?" the Eagle asked.

"I'm from Hoboken."

"And what's a thing like you doing that far from home?"

"I got separated from my boyfriend. I went to see my uh… friends in New York for parental reasons… and I uh… haven't told my boyfriend yet…"

"I would love to help. But I got a family of my own, a beautiful wife and four chicks. I'm hunting food for them."

"Mm… food sounds good right now… I wonder if there's any fruit around here." Clemson wondered.

"I saw a bush of blueberries a few feet away, would that help?" The eagle offered.

"Oh yes!"

"What's your name miss?" The eagle asked.

"Uh… Clementine… but I prefer to be called Clemson."

"Clemson… okay. You stay here and I'll be getting some food for you."

"What about your name?"

"Call me James."

James took off, leaving Clemson alone. The red lemur let out a sigh of relief for not being eaten. He looked at his stomach. He placed a hand on it, smiling slightly.

"Well Blossom, or Jackson, looks like it's me, you and James for the next couple of minutes. But we still need to get home. Your daddy doesn't know that you exist yet. I don't know how I'm going to tell him now… urg… why did this have to happen?"

He had sat down, covering his eyes with his hands. The baby kicked him and he clutched his stomach.

"Uh…" He winced. "You're a strong little thing…"

He laid there, gently stroking his stomach. James arrived and sat the berries in front of him.

"Thank you." Clemson told him, taking the berries and eat them.

"So how far are you?" James asked.

"Eight months…" the red lemur replied with a mouthful of berries.

"So you're almost there."

Clemson nodded.

"Yea, I uh…been having a hard time trying to figure out how to explain it to my friends and my boyfriend, I was about to tell him but then I was shipped off and know he has no idea…" He broke down crying. "I'm a terrible partner!"

"There, there, it's okay." James comforted.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" He sobbed.

"Shh… it's okay. I'll make sure you get home."

"How?" Clemson asked, looking up at the eagle.

"I'll be able to see if a friend can take you there. I'll go find him, and he could make the travel with you." James told him.

"Th-thank you…" Clemson sniffed.

"No problem, now let's get you to my friend. He knows the way to Hoboken. If anyone can get you there, it's him." James replied, having Clemson get on his back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Truth is Out

"When did this happen?" Ocean demanded, getting in Skipper's face.

"Don't look at us. All we did was look over his pregnancy." Kowalski replied.

"Hans? Hans? Hans?" Savio called, smacking the puffin awake.

"Ow? What?" The bruised puffin asked, rubbing his face.

"Did you forget that your eight month pregnant boyfriend is gone thanks to a certain crowned lemur and you're not at all worried about him or your child?" The boa hissed.

"What?!" Hans exclaimed, standing up. "Clemson's pregnant? When did this happen? How? I don't remember…" He jumped on Julian. "Where did you send him?"

"Uh… somewhere?" Julian shrugged.

"I'll kill you!" Hans exclaimed, choking him.

"Help!" Julian rasped.

Private and Rico pulled him off. Hans tried to get to crowned lemur, but the two penguins held him back. Hans was shouting threats at him. Julian was hiding behind Maurice. Savio had taken the puffin, holding him back. The male puffin struggled in the boa's grip.

"He's dead! He's dead! He shipped my pregnant boyfriend somewhere! He endangered my unborn child! He's dead!" Hans shouted.

"Now Hans, I know you're upset, but trying to kill Ringtail isn't going to help." Skipper told him.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Clemy is out there, alone, scared and I can't be there for him! He didn't even tell me he was pregnant! Why couldn't he tell me?"

"Well one, he's a male so it would be kinda odd, two he was terrified on how you guys might react, and three, he was scared of being pregnant himself." Kowalski explained.

"I guess that understandable," Lulu replied, "But we would've gotten over it to help him. Why did he wait this long to not telling us?"

"Well he must've been trying to figure out how to tell Hans, but never found out how or for the right moment. I assume you noticed his strange eating habitats and the supposed 'weight gain'?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes, but we thought it was stressed from his parents was giving him." Rhonda told him.

"Does anyone else know before now?" Savio asked.

"We were the only ones." Private answered.

Hans was pacing back and forth, muttering about Clemson and his unborn child. He had punched the brick wall of Burt's habitat, bending his wing. He pulled back cursing, and kicking rocks. Everyone knew that he was upset. His boyfriend was sent to who knows where and his unborn child was endangered and it was all Julian's fault.

"What am I supposed to do?" Hans asked, as he sunk to the ground, burying his head in his knees. "I-I have to set up a nursery, find some place for the baby to sleep, what am I supposed to do? I-I don't know anything about being a parent…"

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Lulu comforted. "If we're lucky we might get a call from him. Now we should head back to Hoboken and get that nursery set up for your child. Does that sound good?"

Lulu helped him up and started to guide him away.

"Can I just do one thing before we go?" Hans asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Lulu asked.

Hans went over to Julian and punched him in the face.

"My nose! My nose! My beautiful nose!" Julian wailed, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Now we can go," Hans replied, satisfied.

Lulu and Hans left the zoo.

"So what do we do?" Marlene asked.

"Well first we have to find the truck that Clemson was in. Then we have to locate where that crate was supposed to be deliver. Then find Clemson and bring him home." Kowalski replied.

"Then let's go! Kowalski start looking for that truck, then locate where Clemson, let's go!" Skipper replied.

The penguins went back into their habitat. Ocean followed them. She didn't trust them. She followed them.

"Why are you following us?" Skipper demanded.

"Because I care about my brother and since Clemson is his boyfriend and is pregnant, I'm helping whether you like it or not, so move!" she snapped at him, pushing him to the side.

She jumped down into the lair, landing next to Kowalski.

"Hello _Ocean." _ He hissed.

"Hi _Kowalski," _She hissed back.

"What are you doing here?"

"To keep a watch on Clemson and I'm going to update my brother on Clemson's status."

"Why do you care?"

She grabbed his chest feathers, pulling him close.

"Because he's my brother, because he's family and because Clemson his pregnant with MY BROTHER'S CHILD!" She yelled and pushed him away.

She went over to Kowalski's computers and started typing on them.

"Hey!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"Oh calm down egg-head."

"That's Mr. Egg-head to you!" He huffed, crossing his flippers.

"Will you two stop bickering like hatchlings? Is there any chance that we could get a track on that van?" Skipper demanded.

"Not yet. But I'm trying." Ocean replied.

"With my computers!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"Oh shut up." She told him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: On the Road to Hoboken

Clemson didn't know what to expect as James flown him to meet a friend of his, but he was kinda worried. He placed a hand on his stomach, hoping not to puke on the bird. He swallowed the acid.

"You okay up there?" He asked.

"I-I'm not really big on.., uhg… flying…" Clemson replied, trying again not to puke. "And the morning sickness is getting to me…"

"Okay, I'll land and we can rest." James replied, heading towards a tree.

He landed on a branch and helped Clemson off his back, gently resting him on the branch. Clemson let out a deep breath and balanced himself on the branch. He breathed a few time, catching his breath and trying not to vomit.

"You okay?" He asked, putting a wing around him.

"I-I'm fine… I can see why Hans' thinks flying is fun… oh…" Clemson moaned.

"Hans?"

"My boyfriend, he's a puffin… but he can't fly…"

"Why not?"

"He never learned…oh…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" James asked, looking at him in concern.

"Yea…" Clemson waved off, "He… I mean she… is kicking really hard… ah!"

"Careful," James replied, putting a wing behind him. "You don't want to fall."

"Thank you." Clemson panted.

"So is it a boy or a girl?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Did you come with names for it?"

"If it's a boy, Jackson, a girl, Blossom."

"Blossom?"

"Hans calls me Cherry-Blossom."

"Oh, well it's a beautiful name."

"Thank you…"

Clemson leaned over and vomited. He coughed several times and stood up, wiping the vomit off. He coughed a few more times and tried to get himself together. James put his wing around him.

"Will you be okay, while I go look for my friend?"

Clemson nodded. James took off. Clemson started exploring the tree. He climbed up until he was at the highest point. He watched as the sun had started to set. The sky was painted of pinks, purples, orange and yellows. He smiled slightly; remember the times when he and Hans watched it several times.

"You know Jackson, uh Blossom, one day you will get to see this beautiful sunset. Your father is always dragging me off to watch it. Even at five in the morning to see the sun rise up. It's very beautiful. I wish I had a chance to tell him about you. I guess he would be able to set up a nursery for you and help me out when I was struggling. I guess I was so worried about what he would think and how he would react that I didn't know if he would look forward to having a kid. I'm sorry for having to drag you into this dangerous expedition before you're born. I don't know if you'll survive this and I hope you will." He told the baby, patting his stomach.

The baby kicked, causing Clemson to wince a bit.

"Ow, urg… you're a strong little thing…"

He climbed down slowly, making sure that he wouldn't fall. He landed back on the original branch that James landed on.

"Clemson!" He heard James called.

The said lemur lifted his head up. He looked around, not seeing the eagle.

"Down here!"

Clemson looked down to see James riding on the back of a buck. James motioned for him to come down. Clemson did so, landing on the ground.

"Clemson this is Vincent. Vincent, this is the young woman I told you about, Clemson. Vincent, here is going to escort you back to Hoboken."

"I would be honor miss," Vincent replied, bowing down.

"Thank you." Clemson replied.

"I should be going. I have to get home to my wife and kids." James replied, flying off. "Bye! Have fun!"

Vincent looked at Clemson and Clemson looked at Vincent.

"So Clemson, isn't that a boy's name?"

"It's Clementine, but I go by Clemson. More boy than girl I'm afraid," Clemson replied.

"You look more like a girl now that you're pregnant."

Clemson nodded. He looked up, noticing that it was getting very dark.

"I assume I should find us some shelter. I have this nice place under a thicket. It keeps rain, predators and other things out. It should be perfect for tonight. Climb on, you have to be exhausted climbing down." Vincent replied, bowing his head for Clemson to climb on.

"Not really. Lemurs are very good climbers. I do plenty of exercise of doing that." Clemson replied, climbing on.

"Really? Well I guess I'll see you climbing trees on our journey." Vincent replied, walking to the thicket.

They made their way in silence. Clemson was looking at the scenery.

"So James told me that you were impregnated by a puffin?"

"Yes. My boyfriend, Hans."

"Hans? What kinda name is that?"

"It's German or Danish… I don't really know. All I know is that he's German and Danish and a lot of other stuff. He's smart, but he tends to get off track once and a while. He's not perfect, but I couldn't ask him to be."

"You sound very in love with him."

"I am." Clemson answered.

"Well that's good. Ah, here we are." Vincent replied in a small hollow with a thicket and other plants surrounding it.

Clemson looked at it in awe. He jerked a little as Vincent went into the thicket. Clemson felt something snag on his fur, then lifted him up. Clemson gasped as he was pulled off the deer's back.

"Help!" He exclaimed.

Vincent turned around to see Clemson was being dangled by a branch from the thicket. He went over to him.

"Don't worry, I got you." He told him, grabbing Clemson by the scruff of his neck.

He sat Clemson on a bed of leaves and settled right next to him. The male deer yawned and curled up to sleep. Clemson curled up next to him. He looked at the thicket ceiling. Clemson took a hold of a few thicket branches and grass blades. He made a doll that looked like Hans. He sighed.

"I miss you Hans, I wish you were here," He sighed.

He hugged the doll and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Telling the Parents

Hans was pacing back and forth in Clemson's habitat. Lulu was looking over some designs for the nursery, setting out a few paint choices and designs on for a crib. Lulu looked up at Hans, watching him pace.

"Hans? What color do you think would go best with the nursery?" She asked.

Hans looked up, turning towards her. He went over to her and looked at the painting samples.

"I don't know… we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. How are we going to decide? I didn't even know about this until recently!" Hans exclaimed.

"Well yellow is a good color, or we go with green, how about orange?" Lulu offered.

"I don't know…" He replied.

"We could always ask the penguins if they were able to see what the gender of the baby was. Then we could paint it." The female chimp replied.

Hans nodded by stopped.

"What am I going to tell his parents and mine?" He asked.

"Well, um… you could… no… uh… I have no idea." She answered.

Hans collapsed to the ground, burying his head in his wings. He groaned, unable to think of what to do next. He lost Clemson, he just discovered that he was going to be a father and now he had to break the news to their parents. Lulu went over to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're worried about him, we all are. But he's a strong boy. We have to have faith in him."

"You're right…" Hans nodded. "I'll get my laptop and tell them."

Hans went over to his habitat and grabbed his laptop. He started connecting his dad and Clemson's parents. He gulped as he watched the loading sign circle. The screen of Lacy and Carlos appeared and then his dad.

"Hansel!" Alfred smiled.

"Yea… hi daddy… Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lemure."

"Hello Hans," Lacy greeted.

"Puffin that ruined my son's chances to get a girl." Carlos sneered.

"Ouch, that hurts." Hans replied, "Look I have some news regarding about Clemson…"

"Did he dump you for a girl?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Carlos," Lacy scowled.

"Did you two break up?" Alfred asked.

"Nien! It's nothing like that! I-I-it's complicated… but Clemson has been having this problem telling me, the others in Hoboken and you guys and I didn't find out till a few hours ago."

"What he tell you?"

"Well he didn't tell me directly… but he was going to, until he was pushed into a crate by an idiot king lemur and shipped to who-knows-where, b-b-b-but that's not the point!"

"Shipped? To where?" Lacy asked.

"I don't know! B-b-but th-that's not the news I came to tell you." Hans replied.

"What is it son?" Alfred asked.

"Well, it's kinda weird…"

"Weird?" Carlos asked. "What's weird is that my son is dating a _male_ puffin!"

Hans sighed as he pinched in-between his eyes.

"Look, I don't know how you'll take it, but one thing for sure, I have part of it and I don't know what happened or how it happened, but all I can tell is that we were drunk and we went down." Hans told them.

"Well what is it?" Carlos demanded.

Hans took a deep breath.

"Clemson is… well… he's pregnant."

The three parents' mouths dropped.

"What was that?" Alfred replied.

"Clemson's pregnant." Hans repeated.

"H-h-h-how?" Lacy asked.

"You knocked up my son!" Carlos roared. "How the hell did you do that? I'll kill you puffin! I'm going to come to Hoboken and kill you!"

"Carlos!" Lacy exclaimed.

"And… I'm the father." Hans stated.

Alfred just stood there, like he was in a trance. He couldn't believe. He was going to be a grandfather and second, a male mammal was going to have that baby. He had trouble excepting Hans when he discovered that Hans and Clemson was a couple and went a good while not talking to him. He just stood there, his beak agape.

"Daddy?" Hans asked. "Say something… will you?"

"I-I… I don't know what to say…." Alfred replied. "H-how…why…?"

"I don't know how he ended up with uh… female parts…. But all I know is that I'm the father of the baby and I'm going to be there for Clemson and the baby."

"W-w-we're going to be grandparents?" Lacy smiled.

"Yes Lacy and our grandchild is going to be a freak!" Carlos stated.

"Carlos! Don't be so stubborn! Our little boy is pregnant and we need to be there for him," Lacy told her husband.

"Can you do for me a favor?" Hans asked.

"Yes?" Alfred asked.

"Can you keep an eye out for him? I'm worried and I want to make sure he gets home safe as well as does the baby."

"We will," Lacy promised. "We'll tell you if he's here."

"Danke you." Hans replied. "I swear I'll be the best daddy to the baby and the best husband to Clemson, I swear."

"You've purposed?" Alfred asked.

"Well… Nien… but I will! As soon as he gets home!" the puffin villain vowed.

"I hope you will. That baby needs a daddy," Lacy replied.

"And it will."

"So do you know what gender it is?" Alfred asked.

"Nien. Me and Lulu are setting up the nursery now. We're trying to pick a color to paint it now."

"We wish you luck," Lacy smiled.

"Yea, bad luck." Carlos added glaring at Hans with his arms crossed.

"Mr. Lemure, I know you don't like me, but can't you push your hatred about me away and focus on your missing son and grandchild? Please? They need your support right now; I need your support, please?" Hans begged.

Lacy looked at her husband. Carlos looked at Hans' eyes and sighed. He could see that Hans truly cared about his son and his unborn child.

"Okay, for now I won't hate you, until my son returns home, then I'll go back to trying to gut you."

"And I have no problem with that."

"Hate you." Carlos replied, walking off screen.

"Good bye Mr. Lemure." Hans waved.

Lacy shook her head.

"I'm sorry Hans," she apologized.

"It's okay."

"We'll come over and help you out,"

"I don't want to oppose…" Hans objected.

"Don't worry about it. You and Clemson are going to need help raising that baby. I'll make sure Carlos will behave himself…"

"No I won't!" Carlos exclaimed off camera.

Lacy sighed.

"We'll be there, see you soon." She replied and logged off.

"What about you Daddy? You'll come to see the birth of my baby, will you?" Hans asked his father.

"I guess I don't have choice. I can't miss the birth of my grandchild." Alfred replied.

"Danke you daddy!"

"Don't worry I'll be there. I'll let you get back to setting up the nursery."

"Okay, bye daddy."

"Good-bye Hansel." Alfred replied, and logged off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Road to Hoboken

Clemson woke up to the sun beaming on his face. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and noticed that Vincent was gone. He shot up. He looked at the spot where Vincent was sleeping at the night before. He stood up and made his way out of the thicket. He looked at the sky, it was so clear and a beautiful bright blue. Clemson turned his head to see Vincent coming back with some fruit in his mouth. Vincent sat the fruit down and lifted his head up.

"I thought you would still be asleep," Vincent told him.

"Well, I can't sleep pass a certain time, so I had to get up." Clemson replied, going over to the fruit. "Oh… these look really good,"

"I was hoping you would like them,"

Clemson had taken an apple and started eating it.

"You tell me when you're ready to go and we'll get going to get you home to Hoboken and back to your boyfriend and friends." Vincent replied.

He went over to a patch of grass and started to eat. Clemson looked at the small twig and grass doll in his hands has he ate. He looked at the sky. He swallowed and stood up going over to Vincent. He stood next to the deer, watching him eat. Vincent looked up.

"Ready?" he asked.

Clemson nodded. Vincent kept his head down, as Clemson climbed up and sat on his back. Vincent lifted his head up and started walking. Clemson had grabbed the antler to hang on. Vincent had started to gallop. Clemson had clinged onto the antler.

"So how did you and Hans meet?" Vincent asked.

"Well, it was a long time ago, I think maybe six years ago. I had just been transferred to Hoboken and I went to look around and meet the other animals. I had run into Hans and I guess you could say it was love at first sight if you want. Well we ended up becoming best friends then it turned into boyfriend and b-girlfriend," Clemson replied, catching his mistake.

"Well that's a good story. So how did, you know, happen?"

"Well there was a party at a friend's house and well me and Hans' sister, Ocean got into a drinking contest and I lost. Well I so drunk that me and Hans got into it and well, dun-dun and there you go."

"Well that was a quick recap."

"Not much to give, to be honest."

"Okay… how about 20 questions?"

"I'm game,"

"What's your favorite color?"

"You're going to think this is sappy,"

"No not at all,"

"Well, I like the color pink, because of the sunset and other junk, okay?"

"Really? And that's not a question," Vincent replied.

"I told you it was sappy."

"No, no, it's fine. Okay next question, um… Favorite movie?"

"Hmm… let's see… uh… Friends with Benefits,"

"Good movie, um, favorite smoothie?"

"That's easy! Strawberry banana!"

"Okay… you're going to think I'm a perv after this question,"

"Please, I'm pretty perverted as is Hans' sister, shoot," Clemson told him.

"What's your favorite part of sex?" he asked.

"What?" Clemson sputtered.

"Sorry."

"No it's cool, uh… how do I answer that… um… well what do you think? The whole thing."

"Okay, um… okay what do you like better, a Big Mac or a Rice cake?"

"A big mac, why does that matter?"

"Well most girls focus on their figure, I wanted to make sure. Okay, uh… favorite song?"

"Uh… This Afternoon by Nickelback."

"Interesting," he smirked. "Okay, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. Only child."

"Okay, where were you born?"

"In Madagascar, but me and my parents were shipped to America when I was still a small kid and I was raised in a Californian zoo,"

"Ah, California kid."

"Can we stop? I have to use the little lemur's room," Clemson replied.

"No problem." Vincent replied stopping and sitting Clemson down.

Clemson ran over to a bush. Vincent sat where he was, making sure that Clemson had the privacy that (s)he needed. Vincent decided to get a little lunch and started to eat. After about twenty minutes, he stopped and looked at the bush.

"Are you okay back there? You've been there for a while,"

"Sorry, went a little longer than I expected," Clemson replied, coming out. "Urg… I'm hoping I'll never get pregnant after this again."

"You'll never know." Vincent told him.

"Oh I know." Clemson answered, getting back on. "Hey Vincent, I've meaning to ask this,"

"Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in Ohio,"

"Ohio? Man I'm a long way from Hoboken, New Jersey,"

"No kidding," Vincent smiled.

They traveled a few more miles, talking. Clemson would eventually cling onto the fur every time the baby kicked. Vincent had eventually started telling Clemson of his family and his past relationships over the years. Clemson had started to tell some stories about Hoboken.

"And we had ended up covered in honey with bees chasing us!" Clemson laughed along with Vincent.

"Oh my god! And you and Hans got rid of the bees' right?"

"After jumping into Hans' pool and discovered it was filled with caramel!"

They laughed again.

"You and the other Hobokeners sure have a lot of crazy stories." Vincent commented.

"That's not even the half of it!"

"Got anything else?"

"How about the time me and Savio got shipped to the other side of the world?"

"How'd you two manage that?"

"Wasn't us, it was Hans and Ocean's,"

Vincent listened as he continued to walk. He looked up to see the sun was setting.

"And after we got back Hans swore he would never do something stupid ever again!"

Clemson had started to chuckle, but stopped when he noticed Vincent was laughing.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Oh yea, I'm fine. It's getting dark; we should find a place to stay for the night."

"Okay."

Vincent went over to a good thick overgrowth and laid underneath, Clemson sleeping right next to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Worries to a Discovery

Hans was sitting in his lair, watching the phone for just in case the penguins called him on Clemson's location. It's been several weeks since Clemson had been missing and it was getting close for the red lemur to give birth. Hans was a nervous wreck. Feathers sticking out, bags under the eyes, he was shaking and every time the phone rang, he would jump up and answer it. Everyone was worried about him. Lacy went up and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Hans?"

The said puffin looked up at her.

"Why don't you go lay down for a while?"

"What if Clemy… or the penguins…"

"I promise that we'll wake you up and tell you, honest." She told him.

Hans sighed as he looked down. She had a point, he was exhausted and he needed to sleep. He stood up and went to his room. Lacy watched him go into his room. Alfred had come to her.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Terrible, he won't stop until Clemson is returned home safely. I don't blame him, I'm worried about my little boy too, I just don't know what to do." She sighed.

"Carlos isn't making it easy on him either. Hansel is already a nervous wreck. I'll go see if anyone has seen Clemson recently."

"Thank you,"

Alfred nodded and climbed out of the mountain like structure and flew out of the puffin habitat and out of the zoo. Everyone has been making sure that the zoo keepers didn't get suspicious. Lacy, who looked the most like Clemson, had seemed to take his place in the habitat. Lulu had died her paws, tail and top of her head to match Clemson's appearance. Fortunately for the Hoboken animals, the zoo keepers didn't take notice.

Lacy went over to her son's habitat to see her husband was looking over the crib. He was just looking at it, in deep thought she assumed. His head was in his paws.

"I'm so sorry Clemson…" he told to no one in general. "I've should've been more supportive of you, and now you're gone and we have no idea where you're at… I'm sorry,"

"Carlos?" Lacy asked.

Carlos looked up and turned to see his wife.

"Oh… Lacy… it's you,"

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting next to him and took his paw.

"I feel terrible babe. My only son, our only child, is missing with our grandchild and we have no idea if they're okay."

"I know. I feel the same way. But we need to have faith. They'll come home and we'll make sure that Clemson and the baby is taken care of."

"But what if they don't? Or what if the baby doesn't survive?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. All we have to do is pray."

Carlos nodded, staring at the crib. It was a wooden crib, with a small dog bed for a mattress with a yellow floral design around the inside. A mobile of stars were hanging above it. The room was a pale yellow with a rainbow painted next to the crib. A toy chest was in the corner of the room with blocks, teething rings and soft stuff animals. A small desk with a lamp, a baby monitor and diapers were on or in the desk.

"I wish he was here, to see him glowing like you did when you were pregnant with him. I feel terrible for everything I've done wrong to him. I can't believe I'm saying this… but I understand what the puffin is going through. To lose someone you love…"

"I know,"

"People don't know how precious someone is until you lose them." Carlos sighed, his paw on the crib.

"He'll come home. I know he will. Clemson's a bright boy; he always comes through during the darkest of the night."

Carlos looked at his wife, sorrow in his eyes. She went over and he pulled her close, embracing in each other's fur. Lacy had started crying into her husband's chest. He started to comfort her and felt a tear go down his cheek.

"I know babe, I know. I miss him too."

Alfred was flying over the area, looking for anyone that has connection, seen or heard about Clemson. He knew his son was devastated about his pregnant boyfriend being missing and he could only hope that someone had something about the missing red lemur. He had stopped at a tree to ask a few squirrels and birds if they had heard anything. Each one denied knowing anything.

He flew off, stopping at a few more trees, alleyways, junkyards and abandon buildings asking any animals for information. The older puffin has starting to feel downcast. He stopped at a tree and sat down, catching his breath.

"No… luck…" He panted to himself.

He sat there, trying to figure out where the red lemur was.

"Hey you!"

Alfred looked around, searching for the voice that called him.

"Down here!"

The puffin looked down to see a squirrel motioning for him to come down. Alfred did so, landing next to the squirrel.

"I heard you were looking for a pregnant red lemur?" He asked.

"Yes. Do you know something?" Alfred asked.

"Oh I do, but it'll cost you." The squirrel replied, rubbing his fingers together, hoping for a bribe.

Alfred frowned, but wasn't looking forward to what the squirrel had in mind. He pulled out a wingful of acorns and dropped them in the squirrel's hand.

"Now tell me what you know." Alfred demanded.

"Well, I heard from Uncle who told my Aunt, who told my other Aunt who told my cousins, who told my other cousins who told my girlfriend who told me that a pregnant red lemur was riding on a back of a deer on their way to come to Hoboken for the lemur to be reunited with her boyfriend."

"A deer?"

"Yep. So are the acorns the real deal? Because I…"

"Danke you!" Alfred exclaimed, hugging the squirrel. "You don't know how much this means to me, my son and the others! Danke you! Danke you! Danke you!"

He started to flap his wings and went back to the zoo, smiling, laughing and whooping all the way there. He had landed in the zoo, running to the puffin habitat.

"Hansel! Hansel!" He called.

The older puffin had stumbled into Hans and Ocean's lair, going over to his son's room and started banging on the door, calling for his son. Hans opened his door, looking at his dad with tired eyes, rubbing one with his wing.

"What is it daddy?" He yawned.

"Hansel I have great news!" Alfred told him.

"If it's about me to get to dump Clemson I'm not, I'm the father of the child and I'm going to be there for him and…"

"It's not that son! It's about Clemson! I have news on him!"

Hans' eyes widen.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?! Tell me everything!" Hans demanded, pulling his father inside the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Close to Home

Clemson was resting on Vincent's back, sleeping soundly. The red lemur had been up all night because of cramps and didn't get much sleep. Vincent had promised to let him sleep while they made their way to Hoboken. Vincent was trying his best not to wake the sleeping lemur or drop him. He had gently went over a log but ended up stepping on a sleeping wolf's tail. The wolf shot up, howling in pain. Clemson woke up with a start, almost falling off.

The wolf stood up, growling at Vincent.

"Vincent, what did you do?" Clemson asked.

"Um… it was an accident…" Vincent replied, backing up.

"Well aren't you two a good looking meal…?" The wolf growled.

"Vincent… what do we do?"

"Run!" Vincent exclaimed, taking off.

Clemson had grabbed onto Vincent's neck. The wolf chased after them, biting. Vincent had picked up speed jumping over logs and dodging trees. The wolf continued chasing after them.

"Get rid of him! Get rid of him! Get rid of him!" Clemson exclaimed.

"I'm trying! Get ready for a long jump!" Vincent told him.

Clemson clutched tighter to Vincent's neck as the buck jumped over a ridge and landed safely on the other side. They turned to see the wolf had stopped, trying to get across but was having no luck. He growled, glaring at them.

"I'll get you! I'll get you and that bright red squirrel too!" The wolf yelled at them.

"Go, go, go!" Clemson told him.

Vincent took off running. After going a few more miles they slowed.

"Are we good, now?" Vincent asked, looking back.

"I think so," Clemson replied.

"Good, I hate wolves. Evil things, top predators around these parts, don't like them. But now we live another day. Okay, let's continue,"

They started to go back to their journey.

"Mind if we get something to eat?" Clemson asked.

"Course not." Vincent replied, sitting him down.

Clemson had grabbed some berries that were nearby and started snacking on them. He laid back on the ground, one hand on his stomach and the other putting the food in his mouth.

"What if the baby comes? What are we going to do? We should think of a code word!" Vincent told him.

"A code word?" Clemson echoed.

"Yes! How about bananas? Or pears? I know apple!"

"Apple?" Clemson asked.

"Yes, apples are red and sweet, why not?" Vincent asked.

"Okay, apple it is." Clemson replied getting back onto Vincent's back. "So how far are we?"

"Right now we're in Pennsylvania."

"So we're almost there!" Clemson exclaimed.

"We still have a long way to go. So how about a game?"

"Uh… okay…" Clemson muttered. "What game?"

"Well, how about eye spy?"

"I'm horrible at eye spy."

"Just try it."

"Fine," Clemson sighed.

"Okay, I see something, green."

"Grass?" Clemson asked.

"Nope."

"Moss?"

"Nope,"

"Leaves?"

"Nope," the deer smiled.

Clemson sighed and leaned back.

"I give."

"It was a fern!"

Clemson rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I spy something… red!"

"Me?"

"How'd you know?" Vincent asked.

"Lucky guess."

"You're turn!"

"Okay, uh… I spy something uh… brown."

"Is it a tree?"

"You've got it,"

"Yay!" Vincent smiled.

"Oy vey…" Clemson groaned.

"So, what do you want to do know? We could play another game!"

"Uh… no,"

"Okay… we could sing!"

"Sing?"

"Sure! I'll start! _Tell everybody I'm on my way," _

"Uh Vincent? Vincent!"

Clemson groaned as he covered his ears. He really wasn't in the mood for this. Unbeknown to them, the wolf was following them, along with his pack. He let out a low growl as he sniffed the ground. He caught their scent and let out a howl, notifying his pack that he has the scent.

"Little squirrel and deer, I'm coming to get you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The News

"I can't believe it!" Hans exclaimed as he started to pace around. "Clemson is on his way home! Wh-what if he and the baby was injured during the process? What do I do then? I-I-I don't know if I could…"

Skipper had grabbed a hold of the puffin and slapped him.

"Get a hold of yourself! You need to stay focus." He released Hans and paced in front of the others, "Now, we know that Clemson is one his way home with a deer. They'll probably be heading towards Hoboken. Can't believe I'm going back there. We'll have at least one person on each side of Hoboken, waiting for Clemson and the deer. If there's any chance of trouble, and I'm sure there might, we must be ready." Skipper told the others.

"Clemson is nearing the end of his pregnancy sir; we have to be ready for when the baby comes too." Kowalski added.

Skipper nodded.

"Men, and Ocean, Marlene and Clemson's mom, we will need to look at all towns, cities and states that Clemson could be at."

"Why don't we just notify squirrels, birds and other animals to help Clemson and his deer friend while they're traveling? They could give them directions, food and a place to stay." Private offered.

Skipper glared at the young penguin.

"I know stupid idea." Private replied and slapped himself.

"No, that's a great idea," Marlene replied. "That way Clemson will be able to have help and we could be notified on his progress."

"It could work," Kowalski replied.

"But how do we notify all the animals to be on a look out for him?" Lacy asked.

"We could tell them to pass on the message." Alfred offered. "I'll go ahead and pass the message on."

He took off flying. Hans had started leave.

"Where are you going puffin?"

"Home. I'm his boyfriend and I'm going to make sure that someone is there waiting for him. You can continue doing this, while I'll be at home worrying, cooking his favorite foods and eat them to feel an empty void in my life,"

"Oh cut the sob act Hans. He'll be back. Look, how about we take our mind off of him and focus on the baby," Ocean told him. "We still need to get stuff for it. Bottles, diapers, and other junk. So we'll do that."

She guided him out.

"So what do we do next?"

"We party!" Julian exclaimed. "Maurice, get da boomy-box and party lights!"

"No way!" Skipper exclaimed. "There will be no parties until that villain is returned safely home and that baby is born, knowing that it will be a hero,"

"That depends if it decides not to be a villain," Savio told him.

"And I'll make sure that it won't and fail," Skipper told him.

"What's this about villains?" Lacy asked.

"Oh my god! He hasn't told them!" Skipper laughed.

"Told us what?" she asked.

"You're son's a villain,"

"EVIL!" Mort exclaimed.

"What? No, he can't be. He would never… I-I-I wouldn't think…" Lacy stammered.

"How did this happen?" Carlos asked.

Skipper shrugged.

"If I knew what went through a villain's head I would tell you, but I don't. So, we can discuss this later. Men it's time to recon. Kowalski you take the east side, Rico, west, I got the north and Private, you take the south."

"Aye-aye Skipper!" The three penguins replied and headed out.

"And you," He pointed to the others.

"Out, I don't trust villains, or villains' parents."

"What does that make me?" Marlene asked. "Chopped Liver?"

"Just go back to your habitat, same with you Ringtail."

"But what about de party? Surely de penguin with de purple beak would like to dance knowing Clemyson is on his way back to this Hoboken place."

"Hans is a puffin, not a penguin, though puffins and penguins are quite similar they are not. See puffins have larger and more colorful beaks. And they can fly and swim. Penguins however cannot fly. Puffins have wings and we, the penguins have flippers. Though Hans is probably the only flightless puffin in the world…" Kowalski replied.

"Kowalski, put a quarter in the show-off jar," Skipper demanded.

Kowalski growled as Private held up a jar of quarters and placed a quarter in it.

"Now, you leave," Skipper told the visiting animals in his HQ.

They headed out, Skipper watching them. When the last of the visitors left, the penguins headed out and started the recon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Dangerous Pursuit

Clemson was panting slightly as he and Vincent made their way to Hoboken. He was leaning against Vincent's neck, one hand on his stomach and other clenching the buck's fur. He was breathing deeply, and would let out a gasp of pain every once in a while.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, just some cramping," Clemson replied, gasping in pain.

"Okay, just tell me when the baby is coming,"

"Will do,"

Vincent couldn't help but feel a little worried for the pregnant lemur. Here (s)he is, several hundred to thousands of miles from home, pregnant with a child that would be coming in a few weeks or even less than that, and had been taken from his(her) home and boyfriend.

Clemson gasped in pain and clinged onto the fur, crying out in pain.

"Are you okay? Do I need to stop?"

"No, how far are we?"

"About sixty miles."

"Good," Clemson panted.

Suddenly a growl was heard and Vincent stopped. Clemson had looked up, also noticing the growl.

"Vincent? Did you hear that?"

"Uh-huh," Vincent nodded.

Suddenly the wolves had stepped out of the brush and surrounded them. They were growling, circling around them. Clemson has pushed himself back onto Vincent's neck.

"Well, if it isn't the meal and the appetizer. Aren't you two a delicious meal, who wants to go first?" The pack leader growled.

"Neither!" Vincent exclaimed, kicking a wolf in the face and ran off in the other direction.

He was heading towards New York instead. Clemson has hanging onto Vincent's neck, on arm covering the unborn baby in his stomach and the other on the buck's neck. Vincent was jumping over logs, sticks and rocks to get away from the wolves.

Clemson looked back, looking for the wolves. He saw the wolves following them. He gulped and gasped in pain.

Vincent speed up, the wind flying past them. Clemson gritted his teeth. He looked up to see that they had run into New York. How fast were they going? He looked back to see that the wolves were still following them. He figured that it didn't matter as long as they got away from the wolves. He started to breathe a little deeper and harder. His stomach cramped. He leaned over and vomited, hitting one of the wolves in the face.

The wolf stumbled, gagging. He wiped the vomit off and continued following his pack. Vincent had noticed that they were running next to a road and was that it was a large truck with the back of the truck opened.

"Hang on!" He told Clemson.

He jumped onto the back of the Truck. He turned to see that the wolves were still running. Clemson had sat on the ground, panting.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked.

"Yea… I think it was something I ate… I think I'm good now."

"That's good. So do you know where we are?"

"New York. I travel here all the time to Central Park in New York City."

"Really?"

"Oh yea, to see my uh… friends."

"So I'm guessing we're taking a short cut?"

Clemson nodded. Vincent lay next to him.

"So what are these friends of yours like?"

"Well there are four penguins. Skipper, the leader, Kowalski, the brains, Rico, expert weaponist, and Private, the rookie. And three other lemurs, King Julian, not the brightest crayon in the box, Maurice, Julian's right hand man and the smart one, and the smallest and child-like Mort. He's not that smart either."

"You've got a lot friend; a dolphin, a dog, a snake, two puffins, three lemurs, five penguins, a walrus, a chimp and a squirrel. How do you remember their names?"

"It's not that hard. I'm really good when it comes to faces."

"So do you have any other stories about your friends, or even your boyfriend?" Vincent smiled and nudged the red lemur.

"Well, there was a time when me and Hans went swinging."

"Oh, spicy. Continue."

Clemson went on, telling Vincent about his and Hans' night out. They were laughing about what happened that night. Clemson smiled fondly. He leaned back on Vincent's large body, having some trouble breathing. He gasped, clutching his stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Clemson waved off.

He had curled up and fallen asleep. Vincent had done the same, unaware that the Truck was heading towards New York City and that the wolves were still on their trail.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Receiving and Gathering Information

Hans was heading back to Central Park. He had gotten a call saying that he needed to come over immediately. All the Hobokeners had come along also, wanting to know what the penguins wanted to tell Hans that was so important. Hans had stumbled into the penguins' habitat, falling into the water. The penguins were on standing next to the lemur habitat.

"We're over here Hans," Skipper told the drenched puffin.

Hans looked up from the water.

"Uh… I knew that." He replied, climbing out.

"That's my boy," Alfred chuckled.

"So what's this important news?" Savio asked.

"There has been a sighting of Clemson and the deer jumping into a truck. There is also a pack of wolves after them so we have to be on our guard. Those wolves could be a threat to Clemson and the baby and I don't think they'll be asking him for advice on how he got his fur so soft." Skipper replied.

"So what do we do? Fight? Track them down and beat the snot of them?" Ocean asked.

"Not yet. We'll see if we can find Clemson first. Those wolves are vicious,"

"Wolves have a very high sense of smell and are very fast runners. It'll be very easy for them to track them down and their probably hungry so they might see Clemson and his friend as a meal and we have to avoid that at all cost." Kowalski added.

"Kowalski, I need you track that truck down. We know they're in New York; all we need is to get them here. Can you do that?"

"It'll be difficult, but I can do it, I just need a little more time."

"Good. What about Bottle-nose? Isn't he going to be part of this?" Skipper asked.

"He's grounded. Apparently Crystal found out about the party and beer and him turning Clemson into a male with female parts that he's been ground for three months. No lab, no TV and no evil. I'd visited him a month ago and he's already working on an antidote for it. Should be ready by the time Clemson gives birth." Hans replied.

"Good. And his mutt of a sister? Where's she's at?"

"Still in Belgium. She has some uh… business there, I don't really know she hasn't told anyone," Savio replied.

"Hmm, okay. Now, spread out and find out where that truck is, and someone needs to keep an eye on those wolves. Hans' dad, I'm sending out to watch them." Skipper told him.

"Wait a minute!" Julian exclaimed. "You're going to send the big purple beak and not me?"

"He can fly and he'll know how to find them." The flat-headed penguin explained.

"I could do it too." He pouted.

"Gosh Julian, we need you for an even more important job," Private told him.

"I am interested in this more importanty job, continue." Julian told him.

"Well, we need you to, uh… work on your kingly reign in you kingdom,"

"I will do it!" Julian replied.

The crowned-lemur went back into his habitat. The penguins let out a sigh of relief. They really didn't want Julian to ruin the mission. Clemson could end up getting hurt, or worst, killed if Julian somehow screwed the mission up. Alfred started flapping his wings, taking off.

"Savio, Ocean, go check on the one-eyed guppy." Skipper told the couple.

They nodded and left. Skipper went over to see the rest of the zoo. Everyone had to be notified that Clemson was in trouble.

Private had decided to go tell the other animals in the park. He decided to notify Fred too.

"Hello, Fred? Are you there?" He asked.

Fred poked his head out.

"Oh hey, I know you. You're one of those military penguin birds, right?"

"Yes, it's me Private." Private told him.

"Hi, any reason you're here?"

"I just came to let you know that we hope you'll keep a look out for a pregnant red lemur."

"You mean Carla?" Fred asked.

"Carla?" Private echoed.

"Yea, Carla," Fred replied, picking his ear, "She came over a month ago to see some friends, I thought she was just getting fat, I didn't know she was going to have a baby."

"Thank you. Can you keep an eye out for her?" Private asked.

"No problem."

Private went back to the zoo. He was getting a little suspicious. Has Clemson been coming up with fake female names so no one would freak out that he's a male and pregnant? It was the only logically reason. He arrived in the zoo, calling for Skipper.

"What is it, Private?" Skipper asked.

"Skippah, I just learned from Fred that Clemson has been using fake female names to make sure that no one would suspect that he was a male and was pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes Skippah."

"And what was this name that he used?"

"Carla."

"Carla? I would expect something closer to his name like uh… Clementine."

"He might be using it with his friend."

"What was that?" Hans demanded, appearing next to Skipper.

"Holy Mackerel Hans! Where did you come from?" Skipper demanded.

"That's not important, what is that I heard you use Clemy's uh… role playing name."

"Role playing? What's that?" Private asked.

"It's like a game of pretend." Hans explained, "Clemson liked to-"

Skipper had clamped Hans' beak from saying anything else to taint the young penguin's mind. He had dragged the puffin over to the side.

"Keep your big purple beak shut. I can't have you risk my soldier's innocence of mind. You ruin that and I'll skin you and use your feathers to make a feather pillow."

Hans held up his wings, backing off.

"Fine. I have some business that I need to attend any way. Good-bye Skipper." And the flightless puffin took off.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Hans' Special Mission

Hans had arrived back in Hoboken. He had made a quick stop at Blowhole's place and went through Cartoongirl's room. He was disgusted by her room and cleaned most of it up and found a little compartment in the side of the bookcase. He opened it to find a small suitcase of money. He had taken it and went to Hoboken.

He had headed to a jewelry store, the suit case in one wing and a communicator in the other. He had went over to the store and went inside. A tall thin man with a clean cut brown hair, wearing glasses, a nice flannel shirt and a nice pair of pants. The man looked down to see Hans in the door.

"A puffin? What are you doing in my store little fella? Aren't you supposed to be in the zoo?" he asked.

Hans ignored the supposed childish-like talk to him and jumped onto the counter and held up a piece of paper and handed it to the man.

"You're requesting a ring?" the man asked.

Hans nodded. He placed the communicator on and turned it on.

"Ja, it's for my mate. I'm going to ask them to marry me."

The man backed up, hitting his back against the wall. He pointed a shaking hand at the puffin.

"Y-y-you just talked."

"Uh… ja," Hans replied, not really caring, "Do you think it would be easier for the silence treatment?"

"Uh… good point." The man replied, standing up. "So, who's this special mate of yours?"

"Uh… you don't have problems with gays, do you?"

"No."

"Good, I'm going to ask my boyfriend, Clemson, to marry me. We've been dating for almost five years and under some strange circumstances, I felt it was time to make the commitment. So here's his ring size and I hope to have it soon." Hans told him, giving him a piece of paper.

"What about the money? Do you want a diamond? Some sort of jewel?"

"Money is in this suitcase and an 18 carat diamond would be great."

"Wow, you're really going all out, aren't you? You really love him don't you?"

"Of course! First we were best friends, then we turned into boyfriends, and then hopefully, my mate for life."

"Wow,"

"Yep."

"I-I can't believe I'm talking to a puffin! Th-this is amazing."

"This is just our little secret. No one can know about this, got it?"

"Promise. But when will I see you again?"

"When you have my ring done and whenever you visit the zoo. Now I have to get home to set up everything for my love. He's been gone for a while and I want everything to be perfect for him. Clemy has a special surprise and a friend that he's probably going to have me meet."

"A friend?"

"Ja. He's been traveling with someone for almost a month. He's coming home soon and I'm going to make sure that everything is perfect when I ask him to marry me. Clemson will be surprised, and I just hope that nothing goes wrong." He looked at the clock and gasped. "Holy snitz! I got to go! Later!"

He jumped down and started leaving.

"Wait! How will I be able to talk to you?"

Hans stopped and looked at him. He jumped back up onto the counter and handed him the communicator.

"We're going to talk by this?"

Hans nodded.

The man placed it in his ear.

"So I guess this makes up friends huh?" the man smiled.

Hans smiled and tried to talk, only to have a puffin call come out. The man looked at him in shock.

"I-I can't hear you anymore."

Hans tilted his head and slapped his forehead. He took the communicator and turned a little dial on it. He handed it back to the store keeper. He placed it back in his ear.

"Can you hear me now?" Hans asked.

"Yes."

"Good. If you keep that you can be able to communicate with animals. Now I really got to go."

"Wait! I never got your name."

"It's Hans."

"Hans? Sounds German. Did the zoo give you that name?"

"Nien. And ja, I am German and Danish. My parents' gave that name. You think only humans can give animals names? Well you're wrong. We need something to tell us apart. So I got to go now."

"I'm Richard. And it's nice to meet you Hans. See you in two weeks."

"Later."

Hans had taken the suitcase and walked out. Richard looked at the piece of paper.

"I bet no other jewelry store owner had to make a ring for a puffin before."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A Rescue

Vincent and Clemson had jumped off the truck and continued their journey in the big city of New York City. Clemson was once again on Vincent's back, breathing hard.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Vincent asked.

"I'm fine. Oh…"

Vincent had continued walking. Alfred was flying over them. He was keeping a close eye on them. He could see that Clemson looked uncomfortable. He decided to go down and land next to him. He flew lower, calling the red lemur's name.

"Clemson! Clemson!"

The said lemur looked up to see the older puffin.

"Hans?" He asked.

"Nope, but close," Alfred smiled.

"Mr. Papageientaucher! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, Hansel has been worried sick about you!"

"He has! Where is he?" Clemson asked.

"I don't know I left before he did, to keep an eye for you and your friend, uh, who is he?"

"My name is Vincent sir. I've made is my goal to make sure that Clemson get home to her boyfriend before the baby's born."

"Her?" Alfred asked, raising a brow.

Clemson pulled him close and whispered the explanation to him. He gasped and clutched his stomach. Alfred held his wing out.

"Are you okay? Is the baby coming yet?"

"No, but it hurts. Ow," Clemson winced.

"What's wrong little squirrel?" A menacing voice growled.

Vincent stopped and the two smaller animals looked to see the wolf. His pack was surrounding them. Vincent backed up, gulping.

"Wh-what do we do?" Clemson asked.

"I'll go get Hansel and the others!" Alfred replied, flying off.

"Mr. Papageientaucher!" Clemson called.

He looked back at the wolves. He clinged onto Vincent's neck, whimpering in pain and fear. The wolves stepped closer.

"Vincent…" He whimpered. "Do something…"

Vincent started running, jumping over a few wolves and ran faster. He was in the park, dodging trees, humans and other items in the park. Vincent ended up tripping and threw Clemson off, having the lemur land on top of a small mountain of rocks. He had looked down, seeing a group of wolves climbing towards him. He winced. Alfred, the penguins and the Hobokeners and the zoo residents ran out.

"What's going on?" Skipper demanded.

Clemson was looking down, one hand on his stomach. He winced and felt a liquid fall. He looked around and landed his eyes on Vincent.

"Vincent! Peaches!"

"Peaches?" Vincent asked.

"Bananas? Pears? Grapes?"

"Wow, he must really be hungry," Mason replied. "He's ordering a fruit basket."

Clemson moved his eyes on the ground, trying to remember what the code word was.

"Oh… what was it…" His eyes widen. "APPLE!"

"Ah, apple," Vincent replied. He gasped. "Apple? The baby's coming! The baby's coming!"

"We have to get to him before the wolves do!" Private told them.

"Daddy, you have to get to him. You can get to him before the wolves can." Hans told his father.

"I'm on it, Hansel!" Alfred replied flying towards Clemson.

The red lemur was leaning next to a rock, breathing. He closed his eyes, trying to stay calm.

"Oh… why couldn't you wait till we were out of danger?" He asked the unborn child and gasped in pain.

He looked up to see Alfred flying towards him. The older puffin landed next to him. Clemson winced as Alfred came close to him.

"It's okay, I'm here, just breathe okay?"

Clemson nodded, breathing. A wolf had arrived and Alfred kicked him. He went back over to him.

"Just breathe, do the exercises," Alfred told him.

Clemson nodded again, the older puffin breathing with him. Alfred looked to see a snarling wolf coming up.

"Uh, excuse me for a moment…" he replied and went over to the wolf and attacked it. Clemson gasped and the wolf toppled down the hill past three more. Alfred's eyes widen.

"Holy moly…"

"What?" Clemson asked.

"Uh… nothing, just keep breathing…" he chuckled nervously.

Down at the bottom of the hill, the others were fighting the pack.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Hans asked. "I-I-I need to be up there! Clemson and the baby-!"

Skipper smacked him.

"Get a hold of yourself Hans. He'll be fine. Now just focus on kicking these wolves' butts then you can be reunited, comprende?"

Hans nodded. They turned to see that they were surrounded. They pressed their backs towards each other, flippers and wings ready to fight.

"Just like old times, eh Skipper?"

"Couldn't say it better myself Hans. Duck!"

They ducked as one of the wolves pounced. Hans had grabbed Skipper and turned him around, causing the flat-headed penguin to kick one of the wolves in the face. Hans flipped over him and punched another wolf in the face.

"Skippah!" Private called, jumping in. "We have to get Hans up there!"

"I know, Hans, go rescue you're freak of a boyfriend. And let's promise that we will never speak of this again."

"Agreed." Hans replied and knocked a wolf out. "Now to rescue my Clemy-Kitty!"

"Push! Push!" Clemson told Alfred.

"You have no idea what I'm going through!" Alfred snapped at him, trying to push a log with two wolves on it, away.

Clemson glared at him.

"Uh… never mind." Alfred smiled weakly.

He pushed the log and it stumbled down, dragging the wolves with them. They went over to the edge to see if anymore was coming up.

"Ah!" Clemson gasped, pulling back.

"It's okay, here, take my wing and…"

He didn't finish as Clemson grabbed it, squeezing it really, really, REALLY hard. Alfred gasped in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow… you have a really strong grip," the older male puffin gasped.

"Well isn't this just sweet?" The pack leader growled, coming up.

The two smaller animals gasped. The wolf growled as he came closer to them. They backed up, running into a dead end. Suddenly they heard a battle cry and say a flash of black and white bounce on the wolf, and grabbed his ears, pulling them back and causing the wolf to howl in pain.

"Don't you DARE touch my boyfriend and my daddy!" Hans exclaimed, flipping the wolf over and pinning him.

"Hans!" Clemson exclaimed.

Hans had taken a hold of the wolf and took off a chunk of the wolf's ear. The wolf howled and pushed Hans off, running away.

"Pack! Retreat!" He howled.

"And if I see you come near my boyfriend again, I'll kill you!" Hans called after him.

He turned to see Clemson and his dad. He went over to Clemson, taking his hand.

"Clemy? Are you okay?"

"F-fine, Hans I'm in l-"

"I know Clemson, I in love with you too,"

Clemson shook his head.

"No, Hans, I'm in l-"

"Clemy, I know. You're in love with me and I'm in love with you, I really-"

"Hans!" Clemson interrupted. "Will you let me finish? I'm in labor!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Birth and Other Big News

"Do you understand Hans? I'm in labor!" Clemson snapped on him, then winced, "Ah!"

"O-o-okay! Penguins!" Hans called.

The said birds jumped up, landing next to them.

"We have to get Clemson inside the zoo," Alfred told them.

"Right, Rico! Take Clemson's left side and Kowalski, take the right! Get him down to the zoo and into the lemur habitat! Go! Go! Go!" Skipper ordered.

The two taller birds, did as they were told, picking Clemson up and carrying him down the mountain of rocks. Clemson grabbed their shoulders, squeezing them. They scurried into the zoo, the other animals following them.

"Ah!" Clemson screamed grabbing Rico and Kowalski's shoulder tighter, causing the two penguins to wince in pain.

"Into the lemur habitat!" Skipper ordered, having Rico and Kowalski jump in while helping Clemson up.

They laid him on Julian's lounge chair. Hans went over to Clemson and took his paw. Kowalski went over to oversee the pregnancy. The zoo animals, the Hobokeners and Vincent gathered around.

"It's going to be okay Clemy, don't worry you look beautiful." Hans replied.

Clemson had grabbed his boyfriend by his chest feathers and pulled him close, glaring at him.

"Hans, I'm fat, I'm sweaty, I'm about to give birth and overall I look unattractive so don't tell me I look amazing when I look like this!" he snapped.

"Okay, calm down. That's just the stress talking. Breathe in and out, in and out, good. You're doing great Clemy."

Clemson did so, clenching Hans' wing tighter, causing the puffin to gasp in pain and almost collapse to the ground. He didn't realize Clemson was so strong!

"You're doing great Clemson. Push! Push! That's it! A little more! Once more, push!" Kowalski told him.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Julian exclaimed covering his eyes. "That is de most disgusting-y thingy my eyes have ever seen! Maurice, make it stop!"

"Uh, I kinda can't." Maurice told him, covering Mort's eyes as Rico covered Private's.

Suddenly everything was silence and everyone looked to see Kowalski hold a small baby lemur.

"It's a boy!" Julian exclaimed.

"That's its tail," Skipper corrected him.

"It's a girl! A fine lady subject to rule over," Julian replied.

"You are not ruling over my baby!" Clemson snapped at him.

The baby had a white stomach, red and black fur. Kowalski looked at it, and frowned, looked up at Clemson with a weak smile and back at the baby, frowning.

"Is she okay?" Clemson asked, worried.

"Well uh…" Kowalski stammered.

"She is okay, right Kowalski?" Skipper demanded, motioning his eyes towards the upset lemur.

"I'm sorry Clemson… she… didn't make it…"

"No," Clemson whimpered.

Hans pat his lover's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. Clemson choked back a sob, squeezing Hans' wing. He shook his head, not believing it.

"No… no…" the red lemur repeated over and over again.

He buried his head in Hans' chest, sobbing. Hans wrapped his wings around his sobbing lover. He rubbed his back, trying his best to comfort him.

"It's all my fault… it's all my fault…" he bawled.

"How could this happen?" Ocean asked.

"Clemson probably fell during his trip, or it was a still birth…"

"The crate!" Clemson gasped, tears in his eyes.

"What?" Savio asked.

"Th-the create I was in…It fell it, falling around…I-I hit my stomach several times… th-that must've caused it… I should've done a better job protecting her!" Clemson exclaimed going back to crying.

Hans pulled him close, comforting him. Clemson wrapped his arms around him, sobbing. Lacy patted her son's back, feeling sorry for him. Her first grandchild, his first child, died before it could live.

"I'm so sorry Clemson, losing a child isn't easy," Lacy told her son, giving him a hug.

"Is it supposed to be this painful?" he asked, wiping a tear away.

"Yes, but it will get better."

"How?"

She smiled and wiped a falling tear away. She held his face with her hands.

"If you keep remembering her, in your heart, it will always get better." She kissed his forehead.

"Yes!" Carlos cheered. "Now I won't have to be that puffin's father-in-law!"

"Carlos," Lacy scowled.

Clemson's whimpered, his lip quivering. His ears were flattened against his head. Carlos chuckled nervously, and took his son's hand, patting it.

"I uh mean… don't worry son. I'm sure little uh…"

"Apple," Clemson answered.

"Apple… Apple?" he asked.

Clemson nodded.

"Okay, I'm sure Apple will be happy in heaven. It wasn't her time. Don't worry about it Clemson, she'll be fine."

"Why Apple?" Savio asked.

"She's red and sweet… like an apple…" Clemson explained and started crying in his hands.

Hans stroked his lover's head, trying to calm him down. Lacy hugged her son, trying to get him to stop crying. She glared at her husband who shrugged.

"Not the best way to tell your son turned daughter about cheering that you won't be my son's father in law." Alfred whispered to him.

"I kinda ruined it… didn't I?"

"Ja."

"Don't worry Clemson, I'm sure it'll be okay," Private told the upset lemur.

"Thank you," Clemson whimpered.

"Move! Move! Get out my way!" a voice snapped.

Everyone turned to see Dr. Blowhole, carrying a test tube with an orange liquid. He handed it to the penguins, a frown on his face.

"You're lucky I managed to even get here. Do you know how long it took me to persuade mother to let me out of the lair to get to you? A really long time! Now I have to get back home before I'm grounded any longer and I'm already going crazy for not working in my lab. Drink this, after the birth, it'll turn you back to your original state, blah, blah, and now I got to go! Make sure you give me that test tube back! And don't break it! You don't know how expensive those things are!"

He turned and left, grumbling under his breath.

"Talk about huffy," Skipper muttered.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The After Math

Clemson and Hans were sitting in the front row of their daughter's funeral. Clemson had a hate with a veil over his face, sobbing into a tissue. Hans had taken a hold of his lover's hand, comforting him. All the animals had shown up at the funeral. Mason was standing next to the coffin, talking.

"We are gathered here today in the memory of Apple Blossom Papengiest… Popper? Uh…"

"Papageientaucher." Hans corrected.

"Ah, yes. Apple Blossom Papageientaucher-Lemure. She has touched so many for someone who was barely begun her life. She is in loving memory of her parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles and family friends. Is there anyone who would like to say anything?" Mason asked.

Crystal nudged Skipper.

"What?" he asked.

"Say something, Clemson is devastated. Go say something nice," she told him.

"Fine," He muttered. "But I'm not going to like it."

He stood up and went to stand by Mason.

"Um… I have only known Apple for a short time. And I'm sure she would've grown into a beautiful woman, but apparently it was her time. She would've had two great…" Skipper forced a crooked smile on his face, his eye twitching slightly, "Loving, kind parents. I wish them the good of luck and to bless this small soul."

Skipper went back to his seat, gagging over the kind words that he had to say about Hans and Clemson.

"You did wonderfully," Crystal smiled, taking his flipper.

"I feel like throwing up." Skipper told her.

"Does anyone else want to say something?" Mason asked.

When no one did he continued on. Clemson was still crying in his paws. Lacy was rubbing his back. It was a terrible thing to see your child sad, but it was worst to have one die before you. She couldn't help bring her granddaughter back, but she could her son get through this terrible time.

Hans also crying, but not as bad as Clemson was. Hans wiped a tear away, pulling his crying lover into a hug. Clemson clinged onto him, crying into his chest. They started to lower the coffin into the hole. Everyone, other than Clemson sobbing in Hans' chest, bowed their heads in respect. As the coffin was settled into the ground Cartoongirl, who had come back from the trip, started digging the dirt back into the ground on top of the coffin.

"I'm sorry for your lost Clemson, Hansel," Alfred apologized. "No parent should go through this."

"Danke you for your concern daddy," Hans replied.

"Yes… thank you Mr. Papageientaucher." Clemson sniffed.

"Alfred, Clemson. I think you've finally earned my respect." Alfred smiled.

"Th-thank you Mr. I-I mean… Alfred."

"You've spent nine months carrying my son's child. Hiding your pregnancy and having my son worry about you. If my son loves you so much to have everyone look for you, then I can respect my son's choice, much to my dislike. But if he's happy, I guess I can be happy."

"Thank you Mr. Alfred."

"No thanks necessary. Just keep my son happy."

"I can do that."

"Daddy, are you serious?" Hans asked, taking Clemson's paw.

"Ja, you think I kid about something like this?"

"Nien! I-I just thought… you didn't like him."

"At first, especially when I thought he was a cat,"

Clemson stiffened. It wasn't the first time he was mistaken for a common house pet. He shuddered at the memory of being taken out of the zoo and forced to be a pet to an elderly woman. She dressed him in vulgar outfits, some that still haunts him in his dreams.

"A cat?" Hans echoed.

"Uh… never mind that, I need some alone time…" Clemson muttered and walked back to his habitat.

He went into his cave going into his room and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt so lost, like he did when Julian had shoved him the crate and shipped him off. He sat up realizing something. If Julian hadn't shoved him into the cart then the baby would still be alive! He clenched his fists and his teeth. It was all Julian's fault! He sat up and punched the wall. His moment of rage subsided and fell back on his bed, crying into his knees.

"Clemson?" A voice asked.

Clemson looked up to see his dad.

"Dad…" he sniffed and wiped a tear from his eyes.

"How you doing son?" He asked, sitting next to him.

"Not so good dad…" He replied, sniffing. "I didn't think I would feel so lost… now I know how Crystal feels after she lost her husband and chick…"

Suddenly there was a knock. They looked up to see Crystal.

"May I speak to Clemson, alone." She asked.

Carlos nodded, patted his son's shoulder and walked out. Crystal came in and sat next to him. He wiped a tear away.

"Clemson, I know how much you're going through."

"How'd you get through it?"

"It wasn't easy, especially after me and Kowalski were captured. I had lost my husband, my only child, and then me and Kowalski got separated. It took a lot on my emotions. But after we got separated, I found Victor. I knew I couldn't be grieving over my husband and son forever and I looked to the future and raise this baby dolphin away from his father. Do you know I'm telling you this?"

Clemson shook his head.

"Because you're going through the same thing I went through when I lost Christopher." She grabbed his chin and lifted his head to look at her. "She'll always live in your heart Clemson. She's apart of you, like you were a part of her. Keep that in mind and the fact that you are surrounded by friends and family that loves you, you'll get through this. And I know a certain puffin that would do anything to make you happy."

Clemson smiled.

"Thank you Crystal. That helps a lot."

"Anything for my son's friend." She replied, hugging him. "Do you need to more time alone?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks for coming to comfort me and give this advice."

"No problem. Just remember my advice."

"I will."

Crystal kissed his cheek and walked out. Clemson looked at his stomach, the door and up at the ceiling. He smiled. She will always live in his heart and that's someplace that no one can take her away from there.


End file.
